


Sempre

by Blankpires



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Primeiro Beijo, homofobia, idiotas apaixonados
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Durante todo este tempo Gatsby tinha estado a tentar ganhar os afetos de Daisy com planos grandes e elaborados. Todo este tempo ele tinha desperdiçado. Todo este tempo ele tinha estado a apaixonar-se loucamente pelo seu melhor amigo, pelo seu braço direito em durante todos estes esquemas sem sequer se aperceber. Não foi até ele estar afundado até ao pescoço nos seus sentimentos que se apercebeu que estava apaixonado pelo Nick Carraway.If you speak english please support the original work 💖





	Sempre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863236) by [IvyCpher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher). 



Foste sempre tu  
A apaixonares-te por mim  
Agora há sempre tempo  
A chamar por mim  
Eu sou a luz a piscar no fim da estrada  
Pisca de volta, para eu saber

***

Durante todo este tempo Gatsby tinha estado a tentar ganhar os afetos de Daisy com planos grandes e elaborados. Todo este tempo ele tinha desperdiçado. Todo este tempo ele tinha estado a apaixonar-se loucamente pelo seu melhor amigo, pelo seu braço direito em durante todos estes esquemas sem sequer se aperceber. Não foi até ele estar afundado até ao pescoço nos seus sentimentos que se apercebeu que estava apaixonado pelo Nick Carraway.

Jay não sabia quando é que ele tinha notado que os seus sentimentos tinham mudado, tudo o que ele sabia é que um dia ele deixou de querer saber da Daisy e dos seus afetos. Tudo o que ele queria saber é se estava perto de Nick. Como o seu coração batia rápidamente no seu peito quando eles estavam sozinhos falando sobre isto ou aquilo ou o desejo quase incontrolável de beija-lo nos cantos escuros do speakeasy.

Com um suspiro Jay passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele sempre soube que ele era um bocadinho queer[1] por causa dos seus hábitos estranhos fixações de curta duração nas coisas mais aleatórias, mas ele nunca pensou que ele era queer daquela forma. Era um pensamento estranho, um homem ter uma paixão por outro homem era mais perigoso do que ser negro na parte errada da cidade.

E o Jay sabia que a possibilidade do Nick se sentir da mesma maneira, ou ele não se sentir repugnadado pelos seus sentimentos era muito pouco provavável. Era um pensamento difícil, ele estava dividido. Jay Gatsby era um homem que via o objeto dos seus desejos e ia buscá-lo, mas o Nick era o seu único verdadeiro amigo e ela não conseguia nem sequer imaginar perde-lo.

Jay pôs a cara entre as mãos, oh ele sabia que ele seria morto se o Nick tivesse uma má reação aos seus sentimentos. Mas seria isso assim tão mau? Estar morto em vez de viver num estado eterno de amor não correspondido não soava assim tão mau. Era apenas covardia sorrir quando o teu coração já fez a sua decisão.

Com um longo suspiro, Jay levantou-se e pôs para si próprio um bocado generoso de scotch. Ele engoliu tudo num segundo e suspirou enquanto a bebida elícita queimava-o por dentro como uma chama. Depois ele foi até ao telefone e marcou o número do Nick. Sim ele não era tão covarde assim que não conseguisse admitir os seus sentimentos, mas ele estava nervoso demais para fazer a jornada pelo relvado para dizer-lo ao Nick na sua própria casa.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes até que o Nick finalmente atendesse. "Alô?"

Jay sorriu suavemente para si próprio, agarrando no telefone com as suas duas mãos. "Bem olá, meu velho, preciso da tua companhia. Estás livre?"

"Oh, olá Jay! Sim uh- yeah estou livre. Quando é que queres que venha aí ter?"

"Agora se possível."

"É possível, eu estarei aí num segundo."

E depois Jay pôs o telefone no sítio e suspirou. Ele realmente não estava a fazer isto pois não? Ele espreitou pela janela e viu Nick a deixar a sua pequena casinha e a começar a passar pelo relvado. Ele foi apressadamente para o salão da entrada e tentou não olhar pela janela a cada segundo para ver Nick.

Quando o seu vizinho abriu a porta, Jay fingiu que ele estava apenas a passar por aquele salão. "Estás aqui, perfeito. Eu tenho grandes notícias para descutir contigo no andar de cima." Ele agarrou no braço de Nick antes dele conseguir fechar a porta da frente e começou a puxá-lo para cima.

Nick olhou para a porta fechada por metade atrás dele e depois olhou para o Jay e suspirou suavemente. Ele segui-o até o andar de cima, "É sobre a Daisy?"

"O quê?" Jay olhou para o Nick e abanou a cabeça.

"Não, meu velho, eu desisti dela. Ela já não é o que costumava ser sabes..."

"Oh- oh, bem isso é bom," Nick sorriu. "Eu nunca achei que ela fosse suficientemente boa para ti, eu só não tinha coração para te dizer."

"És muito querido," Quando eles chegaram ao topo das escadas, Jay puxou Nick para o seu quarto e passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo já despenteado. Ele abriu a sua boca para falar mas não consegui encontrar palavras para falar, ele sentia-se como se o seu coração tivesse saltado para a sua garganta e estava a roubá-lo da fala.

As bochechas do Nick coraram e ele sorriu, "Se isto não é sobre a Daisy então, o que é tão importante?"

"Ah bem..." Jay notou que era difícil olhar par os olhos de Nick, ele estava a olhar por cima do ombro dele para a porta. Era preciso muito esforço para olhar para ele direito. "Tem ver contigo por mais estranho[2] que isso soe."

"Oh não soa estranho de maneira nenhuma, mas se for sobre trabalho eu estou bem onde estou. Eu acho que não seria muito bom a trabalhar com homens como o Wolfsheim."

"Oh não, não é sobre isso." Jay abanou a sua cabeça, "E mesmo que te pusesse a trabalhar para mim não te punha com nenhum homem como o Wolfsheim, não tu és bom demais para isso." Ele lambeu os seus lábios e ia alisar o seu cabelo mas para no último segundo. "Não dirias que somos amigos, Nick?"

Nick ficou um bocadinho confuso com a pergunta, "Porquê- claro que somos amigos, Jay." Ele disse devagar.

"Tu sabes que eu sou mas- esquisito, por assim dizer, mas visto que somos próximos isso não te incomoda pois não?"

"Não- Quero dizer mesmo que não fossemos tão próximos como somos agora eu não estaria encomodado com os teus pequenos tiques. Para cada um o seu, eu digo."

"Ah que bom, que bom... que bom." Jay deu um riso nervoso.

"Jay, tu estás bem?" Nick deu um passo na sua direção e pôs uma mão no braço. Ele olhou para ele com um ar de preocupação. "Estás a atuar de uma forma preocupante."

Jay sentiu a sua pele a borbulhar por causa do simples toque de Nick e ele abanou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem! A sério eu estou-! Eu só-..." Ele começou a respirar lentamente para se acalmar e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Nick, o seu olhar nunca vacilando. "Eu só acabo de me encontrar na situação constrangedora de estar apaixonado por ti Nick... E eu sei- Eu sei que isto não é normal. Eu sei que é-"

Mas antes de Jay conseguir acabar de falar Nick inclinou-se e beijou-o.

A cabeça de Jay já se sentia difusa por causa da ansiedade e o bocado de alcóol que ele tinha bebido à pouco para acalmar os nervos, mas agora a sua consciência estava numa neblina. Nick estava a beijá-lo. _Nick estava a beijá-lo_. Ele não o empurrou nem o chamou de abominação, não ele decidiu beijá-lo. E visto que o Jay era o bastardo sortudo que estava a ser beijado, ele não encontrou razão para se queixar.

O beijou acabou tão depressa como começou e deixou Jay a encarar Nick de boca aberta, os seus pensamentos completamente descarrilados e as suas bochechas positivamente rosadas.

"Claro que não é normal Jay..." Nick sussurrou, a sua cara tão vermelha que Jay conseguia sentir o seu calor por causa das suas faces estarem tão próximas. "Mas desde de quando é que tudo o que tu fazes se tornou normal?"

Jay ficou calado por um momento, "Nunca eu suponho-"

Nick sorriu e beijou o Jay outra vez. "Tu não estás sozinho nessa situação constrangedora de amar um homem."

"Isso quer dizer-?" Jay devagarosamente pôs os seus braços à volta da cintura de Nick, puxando-o para mais perto.

"Sim, um milhão de vezes sim, Jay." Nick riu suavemente assentindo.

 

 **[1] [2]** Queer em inglês significa tanto "Estranho" como "Homosexual" em inglês x autorx fez um jogo de palavras.


End file.
